


Run

by SavyCola (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hey Edd and Tom were gonna fuck js, I'm serious please read these tags, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Matts not that important js, Minor Character Death, Tom can run like damn i want some of what hes having js, Tom goes bang bang, im sorry i did this, this gets violent js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SavyCola
Summary: "You're not supposed to be in here.""I know.""Red. Look, I'll call Laurel. She can come and fix you up." "I don't need to be fixed by some..Woman. I can fix myself." He scoffed, touching the knife.---The Red Guns are a gang that do the grimey work of higher-ups. They steal, assassinate, and kidnap. What happens when they go after a house with people that won't lie dormat?





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Also, this was an experiment. I know there's a lot of errors in the writing ;;

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I know."

Edd sat up on his bed. Tom chuckled, slowly beginning to make his way onto the bed, and atop Edd. He pressed his lips against Edd's. "Tom, we have rules." Tom softly kissed Edd's neck. "Rules are meant to be broken." Tom whispered, snorting a bit. "If Matt walks in, Tom-" Edd began. The sound of the wood moaning caught Edd's attention. He quickly sprang up, accidentally hitting his head against Tom's. The two men groaned in pain. "Fucking-" "-I believe that's what you two were going to do?" Matt leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. "Ooh, what's going on in here?" He hummed, raising an eyebrow in intrestment. "None of your business. Now scram." Edd stuck out his tongue as Tom gave Matt a rude hand gesture. Matt returned it, waving a goodnight and closing Edd's door. "Just don't be too loud!" Matt yelled from the hallway. "Fuck off, wanker!" Tom returned.

"Now, where were we?"

\------------

The house was quiet as the three men within it were asleep. Tom had returned to his own bed, and Edd had nodded off. The front door knob jiggled, as a man dressed in all black attempted to pick its lock. He succeeded, and entered the home, two other figures closely behind him. He gave them orders in another language, and began searching for anything valuable he could take. 

The steps to the attic creaked, as a figure crept in, quietly rummaging through his belongings. Matt slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the figure. "Edd? Tom?" He grumbled, sitting up. The figure quickly pulled out a gun, clicking its safety off. "On the floor, get on your knees!" He ordered. Matt did so, getting on his kness. "Hands behind your back!" The figure shouted. Matt shakingly followed instructions. The figure whistled, and another person ran in, holding a wire. He walked to Matt, tying him up and blindfolding him. He sat Matt back on the bed. "You watch him. I'll tell Red that there may be others-" The man was cut off, as the sound of glass shattering and a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the house. "Son of a-" The heavily accented male screamed again. The two figures down the attic steps, rushing to the sound. "Tord!" The men said together, crouching down beside him. "What happened?!" "The fucker stabbed me!" The thick accented male who was stabbed pointed to the knife in his chest. "Pat-" Red began, Patryck seemed to have read his mind, and he stood up, rushing into Tom's room. He shined his flashlight, scouting around for the person who stabbed his leader. Tom was smart enough to slide under his bed before Patryck entered. He was small enough to fit under there, and not be seen. He inhaled, holding his breath as he saw the figure continue to look around. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" He whispered, looking around for a way to escape. "C'mon boss, let's get you on this bed." Patryck grunted, lifting up the wounded male and laying him on Tom's bed.

"We're gonna need to take you to a hospital."

"And risk getting arrested? No."

"Tord, you're hurt-" 

"Idiot! Close your mouth, don't say my name out loud!"

The being named Tord hissed, causing a moment of silence between the three. "Red. Look, I'll call Laurel. She can come and fix you up." "I don't need to be fixed by some..Woman. I can fix myself." He scoffed, touching the knife. Patryck put his hand over Tord's, stopping him. "Sir, as much as I respect your authority-" Tord looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "This is not the best decision." Tord moved his hand, frowning. There was the sound of soft footsteps, and Tord looked at Patryck, then to the other figure. "You said you tied him up!" "Patryck did. There must be someone else." "I'll go after them, Paul. You keep an eye on Red." Paul nodded, looking down at Tord. Patryck exited the room, rushing after the figure he heard moving. 

Edd let out small huff as he tried to untie the wire around Matt's wrists. He grunted, standing up and looking for a knife to cut it with. He found one, and began to cut the wire. Patryck quietly entered the room, hitting Edd's head with the back of his gun repeatedly, until he was sure Edd was unconscious or dead. As extra precaution, he tied Edd up, and left him on the ground. Meanwhile, Tom was frantically searching under his bed for anything he could use as a distraction. He noticed a bottle of Smirnoff next to him. Tom held his breath as he slid closer towards the edge of the bed. If he could get Paul and Pat both to the same side of his bed and looking away, he could slide out from underneath his bed and exit the room. As expected, Patryck re-entered the room, informing Paul and Tord of what happened. Tom broke the glass of Smirnoff, causing Paul and Patryck to look around in confusion as to where the sound came from. Tom grabbed a shard, tossing it out of the bed and sliding from under it as the men were distracted. He quietly stood up and ran out, going to find a new hiding spot in the bathroom to regather his thoughts. 

"Okay, so we're down a man."

"Mm." 

Paul lit a cigarette, smoking it as he spoke to Patryck. "If Red dies.." He began, looking down as he exhaled the smoke. "Which he will not." "If." Paul inhaled the smoke, exhaling slowly. "If Red dies. Are we still going to go through with this?" Paul slipped off his mask, Patryck doung the same. "Yeah. We are. We need this money for the..Thing. Paul, you know this." Patryck frowned, looking away. Paul looked down at his cigarette, rubbing the stub out before tossing it onto the wastebin and standing. "I'm gonna go take a piss." He muttered, leaving the room and doing as he said he would. Patryck nodded, moving over and going to ensure all the guns had bullets in them. Tom sucked in his breath, preparing himself to exit the bathroom. He heard Paul making his way down the hall, and slid back into the shower, closing the door and laying down on its floor. He clamped his mouth shut. He could leave out the door, with his life in hand. Or he could stay back and rescue Matt And Edd. Tom teared up slightly, shaking his wrist out and snapping his finger softly when he heard Paul exit the bathroom. He had to go back and save them. What could he do? He had no weapon, nothing to protect himself with. He gasped, standing up as he remembered just how much junk Matt probably had hoarded away in his room. The Ginger was bound to have something somewhere. Quietly opening the bathroom door and slipping out of it, Tom ran soundlessly up the steps, his heart racing when he saw Matt moving on his bed. He felt his heart drop when he saw Edd, lifeless. Choking back a sob, he walked over, slipping his hand under Matt's Mattress and grabbing the small blade. He began to cut them free, ripping off the blindfolds on them. Tom sat on his knees, holding Edd to his chest. His thin fingers ran through Edd's soft hair, Tom's hand shaking as he grabbed Edd's shoulders. "Edd, wake up! Please, please! Baby I need you!" He begged in a hushed and horsed tone, not realizing tears were falling until he noticed Edd's shirt grow damp. A few moments of silence passed, before Edd inhaled deeply, opening his eyes and panting as he looked at Tom. Tom gave a wide smile, pressing his lips against Edd's and hugging him as he picked him up, sliding into a closet with Matt's clothes. They'd need a moment to regather themselves, and they couldn't risk being caught by the men in their home. Matt slowly followed behind, stopping just before entering and opening his window. He went back into the closet, tossing clothes over the three of them. Edd's eyes looked around frantically as he tried to process what's happening. "Why are we hiding?! Tom, what's going on?" He looked at Tom, the other's heart squeezing in sadness and fear. "I'm not sure. I've only heard these names; Tord, Patryck And Paul." He explained. Tom furrowed his eyebrows together. He had heard that name somewhere. "Tord.." He repeated, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to run the name through his memory. Something finally clicked. Tord was the leader of a gang, who did robberies and assassinations. 

"What could they want from us?! We're just normal people, we're not anything-" 

"The ruins."

"Excuse me?"

Tom sat up. "We must still have the treasure under our house! They're after the gold!" He spoke rapidly, patting Edd and Matt. "Impossible! Nobody's getting to that blasted box." "If they drill a specific spot in our house, they just might." Heavy footsteps walked on the steps to the attic, causing Tom to pull Edd and Matt down. Tom looked around in the closet for any weapons Matt may have hidden away. He needed something. 

His sniper. 

Tom kissed Edd's forehead, swiftly exiting the closet before stopping in his tracks and instinctively putting his hands up in front of him. A man who was slightly taller than him, and not wearing a mask pointed his pistol at Tom. Briefly, the man's face flashed around in Tom's head as he tried to put a name with it. "I don't want to kill you. I didn't come here for death." 

 

Tord. 

 

This was Tord, Red.

Tom said nothing, fearing that his life may be ending now. "Let me ask you something." Tord said softly, walking closer to Tom. The knife in his chest glistened with fresh blood coating it. "You ever watch someone die a slow, and sad death in front of you?" Tom shook his head. "I have. Yuu, a year ago." Tord fiddled with the gun. "Tortured. Then shot." He muttered nonchalantly. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Tell me a joke." 

Tord aimed his gun at Tom's head. Tom stopped breathing, gulping. "I don't know any-" "Yes you do. Tell me a joke." Tord's eyes grew cold. Tom inhaled, blinking away a few stubborn tears. "Knock Knock..?" Tom said slowly. "Who's there?" Tord scoffed. "Boo." "Boo who?" "Please don't cry, little ghost. I'm your friend." Tord frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he gave a small snort. "Not funny enough." He growled, pulling the trigger. Tom ducked instinctively, squeezing his eyes closed when he saw the gun in Tord's hand drop. Tord fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and neck as he bled to death. Matt dropped him, dropping the knives as he snorted a bit. "Boo who? That's the best you've got?" Tom shrugged, standing up. "Thanks, M-" There was a click, and the sound of a gun being pumped. Matt turned around, his eyes widening as Paul pulled the trigger, shooting Matt in his chest and stomach. Matt looked down at his wounds, watching as blood gushed out of them. The tall ginger grew pale, his body collapsing and falling onto the ground. Tom quickly slid under Matt's bed, hoping the two remaining men didn't decide to kill him off too. "Paul, leave him. Let's go get started on the drilling." Patryck put a hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul scoffed, spitting and then nodding, rushing down the staircase alongside Patryck. God knows how long Tom stayed under that bed, struggling to hold back his tears as the image of Matt bleeding to death, and dying ingrained his brain.

Tom hadn't realized it was daytime until he got out from under the bed and looked out the window. He heard the sounds of digging, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the sudden sunlight. Surely neither men could stay in the house for long. It was appearant they'd be looked for, and eventually killed. Edd slowly crept out of the closet, stepping over Matt's body and hugging Tom. There was a soft meow, as Ringo wrapped her tail around Edd's leg, nuzzling him. Edd picked her up, kissing her head. "We need to get out. Front door isn't an option. We'll have to go into my room. Pack a few things." Tom ordered. Edd nodded, putting Ringo into a bag and grabbing some things. Tom stood at the top of the steps, looking down. Edd stood next to him, sighing. "Tom, if we.." Tom kissed Edd's cheek, and then his lips.

"I love you."

"I..Love you too"  
\----

Paul leaned against the door frame, smoking a cigarette as he watched Patryck and a few other men work. He sighed, putting out the cigarette and going to help. Tom slipped down the staircase quietly, entering his room and putting on his shoes. Tom opened his closet, putting Susan's strap around his shoulders and grabbing his sniper from his closet. Edd went to grab the car keys, and went back into Tom's room. The two exchanged glances, before working on opening the window. "Does this mean we're surrendering? Tom, they killed Matt!" Edd looked out the window, and then at Tom. "We just, let them take our stuff? Let them get away with..This?!" Tom looked down, clenching his jaw. He backed away from the window, pumping the sniper. "We'll kill them." Tom reached for the flask on the ground, drinking all of its continents in a few gulps. Edd went to the door, looking back at Tom. "Cover me." He whispered, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing two knives. Paul felt an unsettlement, realizing something was awfully wrong. Sucking his teeth and grabbing his Shotgun, he entered the house, pumping it and looking for the escapees. Edd let out a battle cry, running at him. Before he could shoot, Tom shot him in his chest, Edd shanking him to ensure that he was dead. Tom grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff from the fridge, drinking it down and tossing the rest onto Paul. "Drink up, bitch." Tom growled, following behind Edd and shooting a few other men. Eventually, Tom and Edd made their way to the construction area, where they seemed to be digging. Patryck felt the warm nuzzle of the gun against his neck, and he froze as he raised his hands in surrendering. 

"Ah, you've got me."

"Or have you?"

In a swift movement, he grabbed the gun from Tom, pushing it into his stomach and pulling the trigger. Edd yelled, feeling the world slow down as he watched Tom choke up blood and fall to the ground. In a fit of anger, Edd made his way behind Patryck slicing the knife against his neck in disgusting satisfaction. He dropped the knife, rushing to Tom and helping him into the car, rushing to a Hospital. 

He can't lose him.

"Tom?! Stay awake for me, idiot!" Edd choked back tears, leaning against the wheel as he drove. Ringo mewled from the bag she was in, curling against Edd worriedly. Edd got to the Hospital, carrying Tom in and yelling for help. They took him in, tending to him as Edd sat outside the door worriedly. At this time, everything hit him like a truck. Matt's dead, Tom might not make it, he killed people! Those men could've had families, they could've been fathers, and he killed them! God everything's spinning and- Edd fell to his knees, blacking out. 

Everything was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this got so violent smh. Loosely inspired by Tiger House. Check it out, its a great movie.


End file.
